


Breaking Barriers

by dahyunstata



Category: TWICE - Fandom, bts
Genre: BangTwice, F/M, Vhyun, dahyun, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunstata/pseuds/dahyunstata
Summary: Long time best friends Dahyun & Taehyung go through various hurdles, trying to figure out on whether or not they’ll cross the line between them.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung and Kim Dahyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Breaking Barriers

“I like you. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for quite some time already, but I never had the courage to speak out my feelings.” 

Dahyun could not keep count on how many times she has rehearsed this line ever since her high school years. She has these lingering feelings for her best friend, and for some reason, she’s afraid of the consequences of her much-awaited confession. 

They have been by each other’s side for ten years. They have seen each other’s most embarrassing , most sorrowful, most exciting, and most delightful moments. They have shared tears, smiles, and laughter. In fact, they are even taking the same course in their university. 

Their similarities, shared experiences, and long time proximity are enough reasons to explain as to why Dahyun has fallen for him. Deep inside her, she’s hoping that he also feels the same. But it seems as if he only sees her as a friend and nothing more. 

Heaving out a sigh, she sat down on the bench right outside the building of their library, leaning her back against it as she closed her eyes. 

“Was our exam that hard for you?” The very reason why Dahyun has been contemplating for years has appeared right in front of her, placing a cold can of apple juice on her forehead. 

She abruptly sat straight as she grabbed the juice from his hand that’s holding it against her now slightly wet forehead. 

“You know me, Taehyung. I always worry after every test.” Dahyun partly lied. Even God knows the reason why she’s been looking stressed since this morning. It’s all because of the man who’s now sitting beside her with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Taehyung tilted his head, inching closer to her as he ruffled her hair, leaving Dahyun with flushed cheeks. 

“You’re the top student in our course. I don’t think you have to worry about the results of our final exam.” 

Dahyun felt as if there’s something blocking her throat. She could not let out a response. Not when he’s still leaning close to her with that beautiful smile. She will never get used to the butterflies in her stomach whenever Taehyung invades her personal space. 

Blinking her eyes, she finally managed to clear her throat as she lightly pushed him away. 

Taehyung chuckled, leaning his back against the bench. 

“What shall we do today?” Dahyun voiced out. 

Aside from her plan of telling him her feelings, she wants to spend the last day of the semester with the usual activities they do — playing arcade games, cafe hopping despite the fact that they both could not handle caffeine, taking strolls around some parks and lakes where they could take a lot of photos and just enjoy the scenery. 

There was silence between them for quite a few seconds. Dahyun did not fail to notice how he was biting his lower lip in anxiousness, his fingers fiddling with the sleeves of his white crisp polo shirt. 

“Taehyung?” She called out his name, waking him up from his thoughts that Dahyun is eager to know about. 

He forced a smile as he sighed, finally looking at her again. 

Dahyun furrowed her brows, wondering why he is acting weird. 

“A junior asked me out on a date.” He said, making her eyes widen, shock and hurt written all over her face, which of course, she hoped that Taehyung would not notice. 

“Oh. I understand.” Dahyun mumbled, shifting her gaze off him and onto the ground. 

“Should I come?” Taehyung’s question made her turn to look at him once again. This time with a questionable expression.

‘Why would he ask for my permission? It’s not like we’re in a relationship.’ Dahyun thought to herself, still staring back at his deep, mysterious, and charming eyes. 

“Kim Dahyun. Should I go and have a date with a girl I barely know?” He asked once again, this time with a pleading look, wanting to hear a response from her already. 

Dahyun woke up from her thoughts, slowly tearing off her eyes from his as she looked at her hand that’s resting on the space between them. With that question, she knows that her long-awaited confession will be pushed back again. 

“I don’t think I am in the position to tell you what to do, but you should get going. I’m sure she’s anticipating your presence.” She said, grateful that she did not show any signs of disappointment in her voice. 

This is not the first time she ignored her feelings for him. Taehyung had dated some girls before, but none of his relationships lasted for more than three months. She does not want to admit it, but she feels responsible for his failed relationships. His past girlfriends were not comfortable with her, being his best friend. 

Taehyung took a deep sigh as he stood up, grabbing Dahyun’s attention. He pursed his lips, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

“I’ll get going then.” He said, giving her one last look before turning his back to walk away. 

Dahyun’s smile dropped as soon as he left her vision. Tears are now streaming down her face. She’s used to this. Crying and getting hurt over the fact that Taehyung is seeing another girl. She knows she has no right to despise him for dating. She’s just his best friend anyways. But to her, he’s more than just a best friend. Taehyung is a special someone who keeps on breaking her heart without his awareness. 

“Seeing how you called me here today, it seems like your date did not turn out well last night.” Dahyun said, handing him a tub of strawberry ice cream as she sat down beside him on his couch. 

Taehyung scoffed, turning up the volume of their favourite netflix series playing before their eyes. 

“She did not seem to like me that much.” He said, making Dahyun look at him in surprise. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“It’s true. I guess she was only interested in my looks.” 

Dahyun choked on her chocolate ice cream, laughing a little too loud at how Taehyung is pouting like a child beside her. 

“What’s so funny about what I said?” Taehyung replied, wiping the mess on her face with tissue. 

“Just so you know, you indirectly dissed yourself.” Dahyun teased. 

Taehyung pinched her cheek in response, making her scowl in pain. 

“It’s fine. I’m not interested in her anyways.” 

Dahyun found herself smiling at his response. Of course she’s happy that he’s not planning to see that junior of theirs. And she’s delighted that he seems to be not fazed at all with his failed date last night. 

“You’re really unlucky when it comes to dating.” She blurted out. 

Taehyung turned to look at her with a serious expression on his face, intimidating the hell out of her. It’s one of his many things that Dahyun would never get used to. The way he easily changes his expressions, and the way she cannot seem to read what’s going on with his mind. 

Dahyun felt him moving closer to her comfort zone again, and this time, he’s looking at her with furrowed brows and intense gaze. Taehyung placed his hands on the couch, resting on either sides of her thighs, trapping her against the backrest of the sofa. 

“What are you doing?” Dahyun managed to speak out with a shaky breath. 

“Are you sure you don’t know the reason why my relationships don’t last at all?” Taehyung asked, his face still a little bit too close to hers. 

Dahyun cleared her throat out of awkwardness. Of course she knows she’s the reason why. Who would want to date a guy with a 10-year female best friend? 

“Because you don’t get along with them?” She lied. Dahyun would never admit it to him that she knows she’s the barrier between his past relationships. 

Taehyung hissed as he flicked her forehead, quickly resting his head on her lap before Dahyun could snap back at him. 

“What the hell was that for?!” She said, massaging her aching forehead with her fingers. 

“Keep thinking about the correct answer. You got it wrong.” Taehyung said, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes, smiling at how Dahyun was annoyed at what he did. 

“Why can’t you just tell me the answer then? Why do you think your relationships always fail?” Dahyun asked. 

Taehyung grabbed her hand in response as he used it to pat his own head. 

“Don’t ask too many questions. I’m sleepy. Continue brushing my hair with your fingers. You know it helps me sleep.” 

Dahyun glared at him for ignoring her question, but she has an idea that he also thinks the same way. That his friendship with her is the only thing that keeps him from having successful relationships. She does not know however, on whether he sees it as a good thing or not. 

The sight of a ridiculously good-looking boy before her eyes is making Dahyun feel uneasy. The university is too huge for her to know everyone else, but she’s rather familiar with anyone who might know her or associate themselves with her. And this tall guy right in front of her is a complete stranger. 

She slightly bowed her head, trying to move past him. He blocked her way as he gave her a smile. 

“Do I know you?” Dahyun asked, annoyance evident in her tone and expression. 

The boy beamed in return as he handed her a paper bag from Shake Shack filled with cheeseburger and fries, one of her favourite snacks. 

She raised a brow, wondering why he gave her that, how he knew her, and if he purposely bought that because he knows it’s to her liking. 

“I’m Eunwoo, from the Music Department. I’ve seen you around our building plenty of times before. You’re really good at playing the piano.” He introduced himself with no awkwardness at all. In fact, Dahyun thought that he’s too comfortable with her, considering that it’s the first time they’ve talked. 

She slowly nodded her head, giving him an awkward smile. “Okay. But what’s with the food?” Dahyun did not mean to sound rude, but she’s taken aback with what’s happening. 

Eunwoo let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. “Are you still part of the piano club? I don’t see you around anymore.” He asked, not noticing that he did not respond to her question. 

“I dropped out of the club because I’m packed with a lot of subjects this new semester.” Dahyun felt the need to explain despite not knowing him at all. “What’s with the food?” She continued, this time, losing her patience with how he’s unknowingly preventing her from going to her class that starts in 10 minutes.

“It serves as my token for asking you out.” Eunwoo simply responded. 

“What?!” Dahyun asked rather too loudly, making him chuckle at her adorable response. “You don’t even know me!” 

“You’re Kim Dahyun. You’re an interior design major. You’re currently in your third year. You like Shake Shack. You have a best friend named Taehyung who never failed to pick you up in the music building after the club hours.” He explained, leaning down to match her height to look at her eye level. “And I want to date you.” 

Dahyun ran as fast as she could to her class. It’s the last day of her first week this semester and she’s already stacked up with a lot of projects. Taehyung is the faster and more skilled one between the two of them, so he’s not really having a difficult time. 

“I told you I’d stop by your place to help you. We’re in our first five days into this semester and you have been late for three times already. Sleeping late at night would never help you wake up early to catch our classes on time.” Taehyung lectured her. He barely scolds her and tells her to do things, but there are times when he needs to be the bigger person between the two of them. 

Dahyun tried to catch her breath as she fixed her messed-up hair. “I don’t like the idea of taking advantage of your skills, Taehyung. You know that.” 

Taehyung sighed, rolling his eyes at his hard-headed best friend. 

“How about we celebrate with some pizza and drinks tonight? I’ll call the others as well. It’s been so long since we last gathered altogether.” He said, giving her a comforting smile. 

“I can’t. I have plans.” Dahyun replied, thinking on whether or not she’ll ask him if she would go on her date with Eunwoo, just like he did when a junior asked him out. 

Taehyung raised a brow and before he could even ask her about it, their professor entered the room. 

“What plan are you talking about earlier?” Taehyung asked, opening the door for the both of them to head out. 

Dahyun pursed her lips as she fiddled with the books she’s holding against her chest. Taehyung noticed how she’s reacting so he held her arm to stop her from walking. 

“What are you thinking about? If you’re not comfortable talking about your plans for today, then you don’t have to tell me about it. I’ll just tell Jimin, Chaeyoung, Yoongi, and Jihyo that you’re not feeling well.” Taehyung said, holding her shoulders as he made her face him. 

“The thing is......I have been asked out on a date this Monday.” Dahyun slowly explained, noticing how Taehyung’s smile faltered. “And today is the only day we’re both free.” She continued, hoping that he’ll ask her to not go. 

Taehyung let go of her shoulders as he placed his hands on the back pockets of his pants, heaving out a sigh. 

“Should I not come?” Dahyun asked, looking at him with anticipation. She wants him to agree to what she said. That way, she would have an idea that her feelings for him might not be one-sided. But then, the way he’s smiling while looking excited for her broke her heart. 

“Why shouldn’t you? It’s about time you date, Dahyun. I’ll deliver the good news to our friends. Have fun.” Taehyung said, waving his hands at her as he bid goodbye. 

The sight of his back, walking away from her brought her to tears again. Similar to that night when he went for a date. Dahyun is the one going to meet someone, yet she’s the one who’s broken-hearted. And it’s because of the same person who keeps on making her cry for years.

Weeks have passed since her date night with Eunwoo, and she’s surprised that she kind of liked his company. She feels comfortable with him, and she’s slowly getting to know more of him. Dahyun is not sure if this is what people consider as dating, but she finds Eunwoo fun to be with. She likes him, but Dahyun only sees him as a friend, unlike how she sees Taehyung. 

A part of her wants to try dating him for real, but she knows that there is no single romantic feeling in her heart for Eunwoo. Dahyun knows she is only longing for Taehyung. 

She’s not given much time to catch up and hang out with Taehyung because they’re both preoccupied with the never-ending projects and works tasked to them by their professors. They only happen to meet each other in classes and that’s just it. Dahyun does not know if the distance between them is because of their academic responsibilities, or because of Eunwoo. She’s definitely hoping that it’s the latter. That way, her hopes of Taehyung feeling the same way as she does will come back again. 

“Hey.” The subject of her hopeful reverie approaches her as he sits down beside her in the design room that only the two of them are occupying at this time of the day. 

Dahyun smiled as she looked at him. She noticed that he looks kind of different. Not the usual cheerful Taehyung she knew. 

“How are you doing these past few days? We barely have time to fool around.” She joked, wearing away the awkward atmosphere between them. 

“Do you want an honest answer?” Taehyung asked, shifting his gaze from her to the desks before them. 

Dahyun hummed in response, still looking at him with worry in her eyes. And his empty chuckle made her feel like something was up.

“I’m not doing well these days.” He explained, licking his lower lip as he took a deep breath. 

Just with his body language, Dahyun knows that Taehyung is having a difficult time. She feels bad because she’s the only one whom he leans on the most all the time. But now that she’s busy with both her projects and Eunwoo, she barely finds time to hang out with him. She’s starting to question herself if this is what Taehyung feels whenever he’s seeing other girls. 

“What’s bothering you? Tell me.” She asked, feeling her voice slowly cracking. 

Taehyung sighed as he turned his head to look at her, with tears at the brink of his eyes. 

“I feel so selfish.” He said, breaking his voice as he let his tears fall. 

With the way he’s crying before her eyes, Dahyun already has a clue on what he is referring to. 

“Why do I hate the idea that you’re spending time with some guy aside from me?” Taehyung continued. 

Dahyun froze upon hearing his response. She’s been waiting for him to show and express his feelings to her, but why does she feel like Taehyung does not like the fact that he likes her as well? 

“It’s because we’re both used to being by each other’s sides all the time.” She tried to make an excuse, not planning to confess her feelings right now. Dahyun knows that she needs to settle things between her and Eunwoo first before giving in and telling Taehyung her long time unrequited love for him. 

Taehyung shook his head, wiping his tears from his cheeks. “We both know that it’s not because of the time we have spent together, Dahyun. It’s not because of our friendship.” 

“Then what is it about?” Dahyun bit back. She’s confused as to why he’s reacting that way. 

“It’s because we don’t want to cross the thin line between friendship and love.” Taehyung explained, wiping the tears from Dahyun’s cheeks with his thumb. “And I think we should keep that line between us.” 

Dahyun found herself breaking down on the floor as soon as she ran back to her apartment. She tried to muffle out her cries by covering her face with her hands, but she couldn’t conceal the pain her heart feels at the moment. 

She has been waiting to hear about how Taehyung feels for her these past few years, and now that she knows that he likes her as well, she’s surprised to see herself crying like there’s no tomorrow. 

Dahyun never thought that there’s something worse than unrequited love. She did not know that having her feelings reciprocated only to be rejected at once is possible. Taehyung likes her back. Dahyun confirmed it that afternoon. But he is not planning to invest more than a friendship with her. He wants the two of them to remain friends, despite the feelings they have for each other. She was not even given the chance to oppose him, because she walked away out of pain, anger, and frustration. 

Feeling her physical, mental, and emotional health breaking all at once, she cried herself to sleep, hoping that things will get better. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eunwoo said as he sat beside Dahyun on the bleachers of their university stadium. 

Dahyun blinked her eyes as she forced a smile. It’s been a week since she last talked to Taehyung. And it’s also been a week since she started crying herself to sleep as a ritual every night. 

“Why do you like me?” She asked, wondering what he sees in her. 

“You don’t need an exact reason to like someone. I just like you because you make me happy.” He explained. 

Dahyun scoffed at his short yet meaningful explanation. He noticed that she’s starting to loosen up. 

“How about you? Why don’t you like me?” He asked, making Dahyun turn to look at him with an apologetic smile. 

“You make me happy. I’m comfortable around you. I like you Eunwoo, but not the same way as you do. I’m sorry.” She explained, failing to look at his eyes because of how guilty she feels. 

Eunwoo’s chuckles made her lift her head off the ground. 

“You know, you cannot blame yourself for your own feelings. It’s something beyond control.” He said, holding her hand as he waited for her to look at his eyes. “I like you a lot Dahyun, but there was never a time that you looked genuinely happy with me compared to the times I saw you with Taehyung.” 

There were no more tears left for her to cry. Dahyun is in pain, both because she’s hurting someone and because she’s being hurt by someone. And she knows that Eunwoo is letting her go. 

“You two are the happiest whenever you’re together. The whole piano club noticed that in a span of a few months you spent with them.” He continued, ignoring how he’s hurting as well. 

“Don’t hide your feelings any longer. Don’t control how you feel. Don’t let anything get in between you two.” Eunwoo said, brushing his thumb against her soft hands as he continued, “Do me one last favour, Dahyun. Stop hurting yourself. Go and tell him how you feel.” 

It’s a Sunday morning and Dahyun found herself sitting on a bench in front of a lake, with the chirping of birds and hustling of leaves surrounding the area. 

Days have passed since the last time she talked to Eunwoo, yet she still hasn’t had the courage to approach Taehyung. Whenever they argue, it’s always her talking to him first because she’s usually the one at fault. And this time around, both of them are responsible for the distance between the two of them since that night. 

Dahyun looked around the area as she threw the cup of her strawberry smoothie in the trash can. She gasped upon seeing Taehyung walking with his dog. She did not consider the fact that this lake is just beside their neighbourhood. And she did not know why she was hiding from him as well. 

Taehyung ran after his dog who is now approaching the tree where Dahyun is hiding her body away from his sight. 

His cheery expression changed upon seeing her. 

“Hi.” Dahyun broke the silence. It was her who ran away from their conversation that night anyways. 

“Hey.” Taehyung replied, now grabbing the leash of his dog so that it won’t go elsewhere anymore. 

“How are you doing? I mean, are you good? Are we good?” Dahyun asked, with the last question coming off as a whisper. 

Taehyung smirked as he noticed how she was pursing her lips with a stiff expression on her face. 

“How do you expect me to feel good after seeing you run away from me that night?” He asked, now giving her a sly smile. 

Dahyun closed her eyes in frustration as she let out a sigh. “Look I’m sorry for cutting you off, but I just did not know how to react with what you said.” She confessed. 

Taehyung raised a brow as he walked towards the bench, sitting down as he tied his dog’s leash around it. 

“Sit down. Stop being so tense.” He said, tapping the empty space beside him. 

“I’m sorry. For avoiding you these past few weeks.” Dahyun apologised. She could not count the times she started an argument between the two of them. And this one seems to be the worst out of all. 

Taehyung nodded at her, still looking at the quiet and tranquil lake before their eyes. 

“Are you mad at me?” She asked, leaning closer to him to check his expression. 

Dahyun jumped a little on her seat when he suddenly turned his head to look at her with a serious expression in his eyes. Pursing her lips, she retreated back to her position. 

“You are. I said I didn’t mean to—“

“How are things between you and Eunwoo?” Taehyung asked, still gazing at her with that expression that never fails to intimidate Dahyun. 

“We stopped meeting each other that way. We were never in a relationship.” She replied, removing her eyes from his. She feels as if she could melt right on the spot with the way Taehyung is staring at her. 

“But you were always with him ever since he asked you out.” Taehyung almost immediately said, sounding like an impatient child. 

Dahyun chuckled at how he was whining at her. She will never understand how adorable he gets right after scaring her with his serious facade. 

“It’s because he’s keeping me company. You and I are both busy with our projects. I clearly told you that I didn’t want to burden you with how slow I work on my stuff.” She explained, now looking back at him. 

Taehyung just stared at her, making her heart beat in an unexplainable rhythm that is only possible because of him. 

“Why did you stop meeting him then?” He asked, sounding like an interrogator. 

“You asked me before, right? About why I think your relationships always result in failures?” Dahyun questioned. “It’s because of our friendship. Eunwoo noticed that I was never as happy with him whenever I spend time with you. And I agree with him.” She bravely explained. She’s no longer holding herself back. It’s about time to cross whatever border there is between them. 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. They both know that they see each other not just as mere best friends. But none of them has ever tried to make a move. 

“I think that’s the reason why your dating history is such a mess. They’re probably uncomfortable with the fact that you have a female best friend. I understand them.” Dahyun continued, letting out a sigh as she finally voiced out some of her loud thoughts. 

“I thought you’re smart, Kim Dahyun.” Taehyung smirked at how dumbfounded she looked. “Do you really think they’re the ones who broke up with me?” 

“What are you talking about?” Dahyun asked, not understanding what he was trying to say. 

“I’m the one who initiated the break-ups I’ve had.” Taehyung explained, pursing his lips as he looked at her with a sly smile. 

Dahyun is trying to process where this conversation is going. She just looked at him with her creased brows, not having the strength to speak. 

“I dated other girls before just so I could brush off what I feel for you.” He continued to explain, not giving Dahyun some time to breathe. “And it’s pretty obvious that no matter how many times I tried, I never failed to get rid of these feelings.” Taehyung lightly punched his chest with his knuckles. 

“If you do not want to cross the line, then why did you break up with the girls you’ve dated before?” Dahyun managed to voice out with a rather weak tone. She’s too shocked with all these revelations from him. 

“Because they’re not you.” Taehyung confessed, shifting his position so that he could face her directly. 

“The night when we fought, I told you I felt selfish, right? It’s because I could not stand seeing you with another guy. I’m mad at myself because I’ve dated other girls before yet when it’s your time to try dating, I feel like holding you back. I feel like pulling you away from any kind of relationship you have with others.” He continued, finally speaking up about how he truly feels. 

Dahyun’s gaze softened. She feels relieved that Taehyung is finally taking the initiative to tell his feelings for her. But she does not like the way he’s being too harsh on himself for reacting that way when Eunwoo came to her life. 

“Then why did you not hold me back? I clearly asked you if I should go and date him or not.” Dahyun said, surprised at herself for carrying on with their conversation. She never thought that this day would come. 

”I have no right to dictate what you’ll do with your relationship. I’m just a friend.” Taehyung said, bitterness apparent in his tone. 

Dahyun sighed, breaking her eye contact with him as she looked at the lake in front of them.

“What if I don’t want to be just ‘friends’ with you anymore?” She challenged him. It’s clear that Taehyung is still not trying to cross the line between them. 

“You told me you want us to remain that way.” Dahyun continued, not holding herself back anymore. “I disagree with you. Can’t we try to be more than what we are now?” 

Taehyung stared at her, softening his gaze. He took a deep breath, lifting his head up to push back the tears that were about to fall. 

Dahyun knew that he was having a difficult time with her bold request. Taehyung treasures their friendship a lot to the point that he tried to get rid of his feelings for her, but she is not allowing that to happen anymore. Not when they both know how they feel for each other. 

She let out a shaky breath as she gathered her strength to stand up, preparing to leave him alone to think about what she said. 

Just when she is about to walk away, he grabbed her wrist to pull her down beside him again.

“If I cross the line between us, what would happen? Relationships always end up being broken. I’m afraid to lose you.” Taehyung explained, voicing out the reason why he’s preventing himself from giving in to his feelings. 

“Stupid.” Dahyun glared at him, not minding how his eyes widened in shock with the way she responded to his explanation. “I’m the one who crossed the line. I’m just waiting for you to step in.” 

Taehyung could not help but to let out a sigh at Dahyun’s boldness. He stared at her in response, looking at her with a stern expression. 

“You don’t need to give an answer now. I know I’m being too rash and you might be shocked with whatever our conversation led to. I’m going to leave you alone to think—“

“Don’t. Don’t ever leave me alone again.” Taehyung said, trapping her with his arms beside her lap, leaning closer to her face. “Let’s make our relationship work then. I could not afford to go to any other route that’s not leading to you.” 

Dahyun felt her cheeks heating up at what he said. His face being a little bit too close to her is not helping at all. She found herself getting lost into his eyes, forgetting to take a breath at what it seems to be almost a minute into their eye contact. 

“Shall we start dating for real?” Taehyung said, not as a question but an affirmation. He smirked at how Dahyun slowly nodded at him with flushed cheeks. 

Eliminating the remaining space between them, Taehyung leaned closer to her, brushing his lips against hers, softly and slowly moving in sync with each other. Dahyun found her own arms clinging onto his neck, pulling him closer to her, and feeling her heartbeat race with every movement their lips make in contact. The sweet and tingling sensation between the two of them connected them in a way they never felt before. They‘re left with no room to care about any passerby who might see them kissing like they are the only ones in the place. 

The barking of Taehyung’s dog made Dahyun come to her senses as she felt him smiling against her lips. She pulled away, trying to catch her breath that she’s been holding for the longest time. Taehyung chuckled as he held her cheeks, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

“I guess yeontan is hungry. Let’s go to my place and have some breakfast as well.” He said, untangling his dog’s leash from the bench as he intertwined his fingers with hers, helping her stand up. 

Dahyun smiled as she swayed their hands while walking on the familiar sidewalk that they always walked on before as friends. Everything feels surreal. Her unrequited love now being just a mistaken thing, her 10-year long best friend feeling the same way as her, and her upgraded relationship with him. 

“What shall we do today?” She asked, now linking her arms with his as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Taehyung kissed her head in response, taking note of how good her hair always smells like.

“Let’s do our project due next week. This time I’m helping you out. No opposition allowed.” He lectured her, receiving a pout in return. 

“Okay then. Today’s gonna be a busy day!” Dahyun cheered, walking faster towards his apartment. 

“Unless you want to just watch some movies and cuddle on my couch.” Taehyung teased, giving her a smug smile. 

Dahyun playfully slapped his chest as she gave him a smile. “We can do that after we finish our requirements.” 

“And maybe we could do more than a cuddle.” Taehyung said, now earning a harder slap from Dahyun. 

“Pervert.” She glared at him as she grabbed the leash from his hand, walking ahead of him with his dog. 

Taehyung could not help but to laugh at how adorable she is. He jogged towards her, holding her hand as he planted a kiss against her soft skin. 

“Our son seems to like you as much as I do.” He said, pointing at yeontan with his eyes. 

Dahyun only scoffed at his silly statement. 

“How come I’m his mom?” She decided to go along with whatever he is talking about. 

“Because we adopted him and your dog, ari together.” Taehyung replied, grabbing the leash from Dahyun’s grip.

“And we’re going to take care of more than just pets in the future. I’m just letting you know that I want both daughters and sons.” He winked, as he walked ahead of her, for he knew that Dahyun would slap his arm for being too playful again. 

“Did you just indirectly propose to me?” She shouted, not having the energy to run after him. 

Taehyung stopped to turn back and look at her again, still smiling from ear to ear. 

“Breaking the barriers between us means that you’re left with no choice but to marry me, Kim Dahyun.” He said, staring at her as if she’s the only one his eyes are meant to look at. 

Dahyun merely smiled in response. She knows that he is not kidding at what he said. From the way he’s looking at her with that loving expression on his face, she realised that he had always loved her the same way she did. She was just too preoccupied with her own feelings to notice that Taehyung likes her as well. 

Crossing the line between friendship and love is one of the best decisions that the both of them have made into the 10 years they’ve known each other. Dahyun is glad that they had to go through the different hurdles between them. Without those, they would never realise how much they mean to each other. The comfort, love, and care they bring toward one another are beyond whatever type of friendship exists in the world. It’s as if they were never meant to remain as friends. And breaking the barrier seems like it’s part of the universe’s plan for the two of them all along.


End file.
